walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Noah (Season 5)
Noah is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is first encountered as a hospital ward in Grady Memorial Hospital in Atlanta by Beth Greene, who he forms a good relationship with. Pre-Apocalypse Richmond, Virginia Nothing is known about Noah's life prior to or after the outbreak except that he and his family had lived in Shirewilt Estates, a walled-in neighborhood within Richmond, Virginia. Post-Apocalypse Noah's uncle had ventured outside of their community at some point and never returned, which led Noah and his father to go out on a search mission for him. Their mission eventually led them to Atlanta, where they were ambushed by Dawn Lerner and her officers. Noah was taken by the group while his father was left behind to die. For about a year, Noah worked within Grady Memorial as Dawn's personal assistant, ironing her clothes among other things, while at the same time plotting his escape. Season 5 "Slabtown" Upon meeting Beth for the first time, Noah told her that Dawn helped him, but left his father to die because his father would have been more trouble. Noah is one of only a couple of people at the hospital who are friendly to Beth, he gives Beth a lollipop and clean clothes and tells her about his father and his plans to escape. Later they escape together, climbing down an elevator shaft into the basement and then fighting their way out of the basement. Noah manages to escape but Beth is recaptured by one of the officers. "Consumed" Noah appears in this episode after escaping the hospital, having changed his ward clothes and constantly avoiding the officers who are searching for him. He encounters Daryl and Carol as they are scouting a building, he takes Carol's rifle and points at them. He orders Daryl to drop his crossbow, as he doesn't want to hurt them and he needs the guns. After taking the crossbow and the rifle, he rips off some tents full of walkers to make distance between him and Daryl and Carol. As he runs from them, Carol tries to shoot his leg, but Daryl moves the gun, making her miss the shot and allowing Noah to escape. He later encounters them at another building and as he tries to move a bookshelf that is blocking a door, but gets tackled by Daryl, who pins him down using the shelf. Daryl takes the guns and begins to walk away, as a walker passes through the door and tries to get to Noah. Daryl refuses to save him, but as the walker gets hold of Noah, Daryl has a change of heart and shoots the walker in the head. They free Noah and the boy reveals that he was held at the hospital and that Beth is also there after they ask him for a blond girl. As they see a wagon from the hospital, they try to exit the building but Carol is hit and taken by the cops. Noah and Daryl hide, and Noah says that they can rescue both Carol and Beth but that they need guns and people, with Daryl stating that they do have both things. They escape the city in a truck, heading back to the church. "Crossed" Noah is shown with Rick's group at the church, and then they head back to Altanta. Meanwhile, Shepherd and Lamson investigate the gunshots and find Noah in an alleyway. As they grab him, Rick's group ambushes and holds them at gunpoint. But a hospital car with another officer, Licari, screeches onto the scene and rescues Shepherd and Lamson. Rick's group opens fire and chases the officers, eventually catching all three. "Coda" Noah joins the group during the prisoner exchange. However, after Beth and Carol are returned, Dawn tells Rick that Noah must be returned to replace Beth. Noah willingly goes, but Rick and Daryl stop him and tell Dawn it's not part of the deal. Noah insists and goes to Dawn. Beth gives him a hug, then turns and stabs Dawn, who shoots and kills Beth. Daryl kills Dawn, and the remaining officers let Noah leave with Rick's group. "What Happened and What's Going On" Noah is seen still devastated towards the unexpected death of Beth, crying hugging his own legs. Some glimpses show childhood photos of him, and his brother. Sitting side by side on a bench; and then on a table, eating their foods; and the last one other showed them having a great time at a playground. When the night comes, he had a conversation with Rick. Noah told Rick that Beth was supposed to go with him, back to where he left his family. A walled community of 20 people. Rick asked him where is it, Noah told Rick that its far away. Despite how far it is, Rick told the others that the place Noah mentioned would be their next destination. Noah went with Rick, Tyreese, Michonne, and Glenn to go to his community, on the way to the destination, Noah, and Tyreese had a conversation, Noah talked about the hospital. He said that it worked. It did work, but something else happened after, and added that he didn't want to kill anybody before. Tyreese replied back by saying that he did want to kill before, but he decided not to be anymore because he doesn't want to face what happened before anymore. Tyreese also told Noah what his and Sasha's father always told them to do, to keep up with news because its their duty as the citizens of the world. and when he was a little, he always listened to the stories on the radio, stories about what happened a thousand miles away or down the block. some stories are too hard for him to keep listening at, but his father didn't turn the radio off, they just keep listening. "...to face it. keeping your eyes open. My dad always say that; pains are cost of living." Tyreese said. Noah also revealed that he lost his father in Atlanta, but mother, and his twin brothers are still alive in the community they are going to. Noah hoped to see them well, and Tyreese also hoped the same thing. The place is now only 2 miles away. Rick instructed Tyreese to park in the woods, and they'll go on foot. Stay of the road. Just in case. Noah tried to convince Rick that his community is a safe place, they dont need to approach the gate hidden. But Rick declined and said, "Just in case". The car is parked. the group left the car. not far from where the car is parked, the group found a wrecked car with a woman walker inside. they left the car alone, continue approaching the gates. as they walk. Rick asked Noah whether his group has spotters or snipers. but Noah said that they only built a perch on a truck, sometimes upfront. Glenn told the group he didnt see any. "Not today." he said. The group walked out from the woods, and found some stuffs from the community scattered along the roads. From far ahead, the Shirewilt Estates are seen. Noah rushed to the gate, and tried to open it, but its locked. the group heard some noises from inside, Glenn peeked through the gates, and found the community has been overran. not saying anything. Noah panicked, and climbed the gates. the others followed, only to find that walkers have overran the place. Noah broke down in tears, as Rick, and the others ran after him. Tyreese comforts him by telling him that everything is gonna be alright, he's with them now. Rick intervened and told Noah he is truly sorry about what happened. Noah is still grieving, while the rest but Tyreese is doing a supply run on the houses. Tyreese stayed with him. Tyreese said to Noah that he wanted to die for what he has lost, and who he lost. he stepped out into a crowd of those things, just trying to take it all out on Him, until He took him. Put it all in front of him so he couldn't see anything. But he just kept going, and later he was there for Judith when she needed him. and added that all of those things wouldn't have happened if he just given up. if he hadn't chosen to live, and told Noah that it isn't the end. As Noah stood up, Noah saw a house from afar, a house where his family was lived in. He ran towards the house, Tyreese chased him off. Tyreese catching to Noah, they stopped in front of Noah's house. Tyreese warned Noah not to get in there, but Noah insisted. Tyreese said that he will go first to make sure. Tyreese entered the building, before so, he knocked the door to attract the walkers inside. but they found nothing but Noah's mother dead body. Noah covered her body with a sheet, and whispered to her that he tried to get back. unbeknownst to both of them, one of Noah's twin brothers was reanimated as a walker, he bit Tyreese on the arm, and forced Noah to kill his own by stabbing its eye with one of the toys. Noah rushed outside to get help after instructing Tyreese to stay there. When running away panicking to find help for Tyreese, two walkers pinned him down, he screamed from help. Rick, Michonne, and Glenn came, and killed the walkers. Noah told them about Tyreese, the group immediately rushed back to where Noah left Tyreese. As they reached the house, they immediately decided to cut off Tyreese's arm to prevent the infection from spreading. Noah just stood aside, and watch how Tyreese's hand got cut off by Michonne's katana. Noah helped Rick carried Tyreese's body out of house to the entrance gate which now are overrun by walkers that trying to break in. Rick told Noah to take care of Tyreese while, he, and the others killed the walkers in order for them to escape. after all the walkers got killed, Noah handed Tyreese to Glenn, and led the way with Michonne. When Tyreese died on the way because of the infection, and blood loss. Noah appeared to be devastated, and shocked. He was then seen in his funeral, looking all saddened by the loss of Tyreese. "Them" Noah and the others wait for Daryl, Maggie, and Sasha to come back from the woods. When they ran out of gas the group continue to walk all the way to D.C. hopefully to find some place that is safe. While they were still walking the group sits and wait for Daryl to come back from the woods, then they all spotted dogs then Sasha kills them then Noah tells Sasha that Tyreese tried to help him he doesn't know that were gonna make it. Then they found water on the road then it began to rain then they all head to the barn for shelter. "The Distance" Noah is first seen pointing a gun at Aaron when he is brought back into the barn. After the cars are brought back to the barn, he is assumed to be riding in the RV when they leave. While the RV is on its way to the Alexandria Safe-Zone, Noah gives Aaron medicine for Eric. Aaron asks Noah when he sprained his ankle, to which he answers "During all this...". Aaron than tells Noah that they have a skilled surgeon, Pete, back in Alexandria who could fix his leg. Noah thanks him for telling and leaves the room. At the end of the episode, Noah is seen with the rest of the group waiting at Alexandria's gates. "Remember" He arrives in Alexandria and is assigned to be a runner. He goes on a dry run with Glenn, Tara, Nicholas and Aidan Monroe. He is shocked by how they string up walkers and attempts to kill one who they want alive. He witnesses the fight between Glenn and Aiden. "Forget" Noah appears at Deanna's party feeling uncomfortable and wanting to leave, but Maggie and Glenn assure him that he is with family now. "Spend" Noah will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Noah has killed: *Unnamed Younger Twin Brother (Zombified) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Dawn Lerner Dawn and Noah are shown to have a stable relationship, with Dawn saying that Noah is one of her best workers in the hospital. Dawn, upon finding Noah in the outbreak left his father injured, but saved Noah taking him back to the hospital. It is shown that Dawn feels guilty for punishing Noah, after he takes the blame for accidentally killing Gavin Trevitt, knowing that he lied to protect Beth. Bob Lamson Noah and Bob appear to have a friendly relationship. After Noah flees the hospital and is later found by Bob and Shepherd, they are required to take him back. Bob makes sure that Noah's wrists are not too uncomfortable when he uses a zip-tie to bind them. Later, Noah reveals to Rick that Bob was one of the "good ones" at the hospital. Beth Greene Noah and Beth immediately had a close relationship upon meeting. After Beth looked down, Noah snuck a lollipop into her newly washed laundry. After Gavin Trevitt is accidently killed, Noah takes the fall for Beth, and is punished by Dawn Lerner. After the two exit the hospital, Beth sacrifices herself to let Noah escape alive. As Noah gets outside the gates, he looks in disappointment as Beth is taken down by the officers. Noah is extremely grateful to Beth and is determined to get her out of the hospital, even going as far as robbing two strangers (who turned out to also be looking for Beth) in the hopes of getting enough firepower to rescue her.Entertainment Weekly - Tyler James Williams previews the next 'Walking Dead': 'We're going back to get the squad' (November 21st, 2014) After Beth is killed by Dawn, he is shown to be saddened and quite shocked by it. Rick Grimes Rick seems to like Noah, as shown when he refused to return him to Grady Memorial, saying that Dawn has no claim on him. Noah is later seen talking to Rick about how Beth was going to take him to Shirewilt Estates, showing Noah trusts Rick with this information. Tyreese Tyreese and Noah presumably had not spoken to one another very much, until What Happened and What's Going On, where Tyreese encouraged Noah, after finding the Shirewilt Estates in ruins and overrun by walkers. Tyreese is attacked by walkers in Noah's home, Noah saves Tyreese, and runs for help. Appearances References Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Grady Memorial Hospital Category:TV Series Category:Deceased